


Super Babysitters

by malotofv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Babysitting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parent Alex Danvers, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malotofv/pseuds/malotofv
Summary: Not all heroes have superpowers or wear capes. Some are just plainly baby-smitten.A collection of random one-shorts of our Superfriends on their duty while babysitting Little Danvers.





	1. Winn Schott Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn visits the DEO, taking a few gifts from the future with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Winn and got excited to have him back for Season 5.

“We have an unexpected visitor today, director. Guess who?”

Brainy asked, having a hard time trying to hide his snicker.

“Tell me it’s not Haley. She shouldn’t know that I snuck in a contraband today.” Alex sighed absentmindedly as they marched along the hallway. She had a hard time trying not to smile back and ignore the unusually awkward, wide-smiled salutes from other agents inside the DEO headquarters while she adeptly holds a 15-month old Elly Danvers against her waist, who did nothing but smile and giggle at every single person that greeted him.

“Oh, no. Colonel Haley doesn’t have any interest in collecting space dirt.”

Alex came to a sudden halt and turned to Brainy with her brows furrowed and eyes wide, not entirely sure if she heard him correctly. “Winn?!”

“Uhh…ding! Ding! Ding!”

“He’s…he’s here? Are you kidding!? You’re kidding, right?”

“No. Would that even be funny?”

“Wait, why all of a sudden? Is everything okay in the future? Did something bad happen?” Alex paused to think. “Is something bad about to happen?”

“No! No, nothing too life-threatening, or mass destruction, or some level of extinction will happen any time soon or in the distant future…uhh, that I know of…but, I do have a theory that this little one right here has something to do with it.” He explained, grinning proudly of being the bearer of great news.

Alex gasped. “Oh my god! Did you hear that Ned? Uncle Winn is here! Where is he?!?”

They have entered one of the empty training rooms where Kara, James and J’onn were already huddled around Winn, gushing over random little things excitedly.

“Oh, ho-ho-ho! There you are, little guy!” Winn suddenly exclaimed, as soon as he noticed Alex walking towards him.

“Hah! Did he just ignored me?” Alex darted wounded looks between J’onn and Kara, who just shrugged in return.

“Can I…can I take him?” Winn asked with a wide grin across his face, his hands ready to take the toddler.

“Yeah, sure. How are you doing, Alex? I missed you! Did you miss me?” The DEO director snorted saltily.

“Of course, I do! Come here, mama bear! Congratulations!” Winn gave Alex a quick but satisfyingly tight hug and pulled away excitedly.

“Agent Schott?” Brainy offered his hand.

“Brainy!” Winn took it and pulled him into a bro hug. “Nice to see you again! The Legionnaires send their regards.”

“Oh!” Brainy shivered a little before sniggering when they parted.

“Wow Alex, look at you! You look great! Suit upgrade, super lit haircut and oh! What is this? A new body armor?” He referred to the toddler.

“Yah, this is the latest addition to the family.” Alex blushed, beaming to the toddler in her arms.

“Hello, little guy! Nice to meet you! I’m your Uncle Winn.” He smiled ecstatically, his voice a bit high-pitched while mildly shaking his little hand. “He’s so cute!”

“You wanna go with this stranger?” Alex asked her son who just cackled in response.

“Come here, little Danvers! Come on!”

Alex gently handed the boy over to a gasping Winn. “Elly. His name is Elly.”

“Drop him and you’re dead.” James towered over him snickering, in which Kara and J’onn both agreed to as well.

“Un-believable, Alex…you finally have a baby!”

“_We_ have a baby!” Kara corrected.

“Wow!” Winn giggled, his eyes focused on the toddler facing him. “He’s so squishy, I think I’m gonna cry.”

“Irresistible, isn’t he?” J’onn noted.

“This is so awesome! Oh hey, Uncle Winn’s got something for yah.”

“What, no upgrades for me?” Alex asked.

“Wattabout me?” Kara seconded while James just cleared his throat. J’onn and Brainy just smiled amusingly.

“Oh, yah. See the suitcase over there? All yours. You too, papa bear.” He stated without even tearing his eyes off the toddler before him, secretly measuring his little feet, his limbs, torso and the circumference of his head. “But the duffel bag belonged to this guy.”

“That’s one big duffel bag, Winn.” Kara took notice.

“Hah! Santa Claus arrived early. Ho! Ho! Ho!” Winn replied.

“What’s in here?” Alex asked, already unzipping the duffel bag.

“Hey! Don’t…” Winn tried to stop her but it was too late. Alex was already holding one of the contents of the bag, her mouth open in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me? Winn?!?”

“Don’t worry, they’re all 100% baby safe, non-toxic, hypoallergenic and skin tested, whatsoever...” Winn responded quickly.

“What is it?” Kara curiously asked and hurried to Alex, leaving the suitcase for J’onn and James to tinker with as they stretched their necks to take a glimpse on what the fuss was about. When Kara gasped and shrieked, they knew they had to abandon the suitcase entirely.

“You made him a suit?!?!” Kara cried, grabbing a set of blue and red little garments from the duffel bag, apart from the all-black set with leather-like elbow and knee pads that Alex was carefully inspecting. She slumped on the floor almost breathless then breaking into a satisfying giggle after realizing what kind of suit it was. “It’s my super suit! With a cape and skirt!”

Alex had to snatch it away from Kara’s hands to take a better look before their laughter echoed inside the room.

“Wait, these are all our suits!” James sniggered excitedly as he poke about the contents of the bag and pulling out a mini Martian Manhunter set and a full-body Guardian suit, complete with a full-face helmet and retractable shield while Brainy and J’onn stood and watched in awe.

“Pretty awesome, right?” Winn whispered.

The next thing they knew, Kara was on the move. Using her super speed to change Elly’s clothes from one suit to another, only stopping for a few minutes to slump back on the floor and giggle her heart out while the rest of the gang records the precious moment with their phones.

“He’s gonna catch a cold in that.” J’onn commented as a clueless Elly waved his hands that was clutching the hems of his lightweight Martian Manhunter cape. The toddler’s chest was almost bare, except for the Martian harness across his chest.

“Actually, the material used on this cape can make up for the lack of…”

“It looks really nice to be fair, Winn. Sorry, but no.” J’onn seriously disagreed with his arms over his chest.

“Okay. Thank you, next!” Winn conceded. The rest agreed to disagree and Kara went on to the next suit.

“C-can he even breathe in that?” Alex asked with such concern after Winn secured the matte-finished helmet on the boy’s head, completing his Guardian suit. Elly started to grumble indistinctly, amused by hearing his own voice inside the closed helmet over his head. As expected, James took the chance to take pictures from every angle, his camera phone clicking frantically.

“Of course, he can! The front face material is fully breathable. And also…” Winn pressed a small button on the side of the helmet and the front mask slid sideways, revealing Elly’s face. “…ta-da!”

“Buh!” Elly suddenly blurted out followed by his adorable giggle, leaving everyone chuckling. The boy clapped his hands, suddenly releasing the shield out of his arm that appeared to have startled him. The smile on his face faded and slowly turning into a scowl.

“Oh, no. Nah-ah. Get that off of him!” Alex quickly clapped and Kara went on to distract the toddler by throwing him up in the air. Elly giggled as Kara proceeded to change him onto the next suit.

The room was suddenly filled with laughter and giggles. Everyone including J’onn, almost fell on the floor losing it when little Elly hid his face behind her Supergirl skirt, shamelessly revealing his duckling patterned diaper underneath.

“Buh!” Elly blurts out after putting the skirt back down. He seemed to be enjoying this game that he thought they were playing, cackling heartily along with the adults and kept doing the peek-a-boo with his skirt over and over, making it harder for his audience to recover or even take videos and pictures of him in the Supergirl suit and his knee-high boots.

When the last set of suit had been put on, Alex almost cried. Seeing Elly wearing a mini version of her DEO combat suit, complete with gloves and leather boots, filled her with so much pride.

“It’s perfect!” Alex mumbled and the rest agreed with wide smiles and long awws. “Thank you, Uncle Winn.”

“Aww, mama bear. You know it’s my pleasure.” Winn replied with a warm smile.

“Now, I have to show him around!” Alex excitedly picks up the toddler who appeared to be completely comfortable and smiling contentedly in his own DEO suit.

Alex marched along the hallways, proudly displaying Elly on her arms as Brainy trailed behind them. She can’t help but smile widely whenever Elly coos and murmurs in response, every time he gets called Director Danvers by every agent they pass by.

“Director! Excuse me, but there’s been a…” Agent Vasquez called behind them.

When Alex whirled around, Vasquez came to a sudden halt as if confused, eyes darting from her and then to Elly.

“Wow! That looks legit!”

“Agent Vasquez?”

“Sorry ma’am, but there’s been a hostage situation in a jewelry store about four blocks from here.”

“How bad is it?”

“An eyewitness reported that three of the seven suspects had gills. Two units are already on-site, front and back while Supergirl and Manhunter are already on their way. We just need you to re-assess the situation inside the establishment from here.”

“Alright, thank you Agent. I’ll be right down in a minute.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Agent Vasquez salutes. “Director Danvers?”

“Uhh.” Elly cooed, making Vasquez bite her lips and shake her head.

“Ma’am, permission to interact with little agent, ma’am?” She politely asked, still on salute as her cheeks turned a pale red.

“Permission granted, but make it quick.” Alex replied casually, trying to hide her smirk.

Agent Vasquez suddenly stepped closer and made a muffled squeaking noise along with her giggly face while she gently squeezed Elly’s arms. “You’re wearing your uniform today, huh? How cool is that?”

The toddler squealed with joy and pointed to himself as he ran his little hand on the soft but firm chest armor on his suit, making a few heads turn.

“Can I borrow that sometime, yeah?” The agent asked and giggled when Elly gave her a nod.

“Ma’am, thank you, ma’am!” Agent Vasquez ended with another salute and an obviously satisfied smile on her lips.

“As you were.” Alex responded and Vasquez made her leave.

* * *

“Uncle Winn? Can you umm…watch Elly for a sec? I’ll be back in a minute.” Alex softly asked, though almost shoving Elly on Winn’s chest.

“Oh, no problem, mama bear! You go ahead, do your thing and save the world! Be gone for ten minutes or thirty, maybe even a whole hour! I got this!” He assured her with a wink.

“Hmmkay. Have fun!”

It hasn’t even been ten minutes later when an idea suddenly struck him. “You know what? I’m gonna teach you how to code.” Winn suggested as he let himself drown in turquoise eyes before setting Elly on his lap in front of a computer. He started typing fast on the keyboard and the toddler seemed to be amazed. Elly hummed in response, slamming his tiny hands on the desk repeatedly and causing a small remote device to bounce, which then activated a portal.

“Oh! Well, someone wants to go for a walk…”

============================

About two hours later…

============================

“Hey, Winn? How’s my little Ned Stark?” Alex found him in the middle of upgrading the DEO headquarters’ defenses.

“Uhh…sleeping? In your office?” He muttered without even tearing his eyes away from the monitor while his fingers drummed against the keyboards.

“Oh, okay. Thanks!”

============================

A few minutes later…

============================

“WIIIIIIINNNN!?!?!?!” Alex’s voice bounced along the hallway.

Win flinched and swiveled his chair around all of a sudden, torn between running towards the door or hide under the desk. “I-I think I should go…”

**“WINSLOW SCHOTT JUNIOR!!!!!!!” **The DEO Director’s eyes were on fire as she returned to the room where she found Winn.

“Uhh…y-yes?” He was almost whispering, the tone of his voice a little higher than usual.

“I’m going to give you a good sixty seconds to explain yourself before I break-in this new 31st century handgun that you just gave me.” She grumbled between gritted teeth.

“We…umm…we just went for a walk and I…”

“He’s only one year old, Winn. He can’t even walk yet!”

“Well, he was a fast learner. I was actually able to teach him a trick or two.”

“And you took him where exactly?”

“The umm…the th-31st century?”

“And?”

“Everything went well, we…I mean, he…he had a lot of fun.”

“AND?”

“Aaaand…when we got back here, there might have been a tiny, little bit of time discrepancy that occurred along the way?”

“**HE’S NINE YEARS OLDER!!!”**

“Which saved _you_ tons of sleepless nights, diapers, baby food and-and a lot of…time? And also, he can code now so…yay?”

“What were his first words?”

“Umm…Winn?”

“Any last words?!?”


	2. Kara and Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena paid an unannounced visit at Alex's apartment when she found out that Elly had a tummy ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a chapter from Agent Drift: Origins  
Honestly, I liked the SuperCorp fluff here.

"Who is it?!"

Kara called out loud. There was no answer but another soft knock on the door of Alex’s apartment.

“Mama.” Poor little Elly clung and sniffed over his aunt’s shoulder.

“Oh, my sweet little pea. I’m sorry but you’re stuck with me.”

Feeling worried, Kara rubbed his back after he refused another drink of warm water from his sippy cup as she headed towards the door.

_Of all possible days, why does it have to be today?_

She unlocked the bolts, feeling a faint zap of electric shock in her hand as she turned the knobs and taking a deep breath before swinging the door open. An enchanting smell that reminded her of frothy vanilla latte abruptly greeted her first.

“Lena! What a surprise!”

She did her best to keep her head above the signature Lena Luthor scent and was indeed stunned to see her best friend in her usual daunting black trench coat, neat high ponytail and cherry red lipstick on her nervous yet charming smile.

“Hey! I'm sorry, I…” Lena was taken aback herself after seeing Kara in her dorky glasses and messy hair in a bun, wearing what appeared to be a comfy faded charcoal gray long sleeved shirt with bold letters that says “Pizza Is Power”, paired with clover patterned emerald green sweatpants and a gloomy little Elly cradled over her shoulder.

“Come on in! I’m sorry, but Alex isn’t here. Is everything okay?”

Like hearing a snap of the fingers, Lena blinked and stepped inside while she tried to remember what she really came for.

“I...I heard about Elly. I was there when you called James so I…”

“Oh. Um...” Kara gently closed the door behind her.

“So, how is he?” Lena reached her hand to caress the toddler’s back, who was still sobbing quietly on his aunt's gray sweater.

“He’s been crying since he woke up from his afternoon nap. Probably a tummy ache.” Kara explained.

“Mama.” Elly lifted his head to see who it was. “Mama.” He murmured to Lena with a frown and stretched his arms towards her.

“Oh, it’s your Aunt Lena, love. Where’s your mama?” She squeezed his little hand and looked at her blonde friend waiting for an answer.

“Alex is out of town for work and won’t be back for the rest of the weekend.” Kara stepped closer so Lena can take him.

Lena settled her purse down the nearest table and took Elly with such ease. “Oh, you’re getting bigger. Your Auntie K said you got a tummy ache? What happened to you?”

The toddler snuggled comfortably against the crook of her neck and blabbered indistinctly, in which the worried aunts found kind of adorable that they can’t help but smile.

“He ate a lot of potstickers earlier.”

“A lot?”

“Oh, sorry. Let me help you with your coat.” Kara felt a bit guilty, forgetting to let Lena take off her coat first before handing Elly over.

“Yes, please.”

Lena unbuttoned her coat with one hand, shifting the toddler's weight from one arm to the other. Her brain lit up in a flash to think it was a perfect moment to steal kisses and sniff on her little Wrinkle’s hair again.

“Well, he had a little too much, maybe?” Kara smiled awkwardly out of Lena's sight as she helped her take off her trench coat from behind, one shoulder at a time, holding it by the collar and lapel.

The reporter’s hands felt warm on her nape and over the silky maroon button up shirt that she was wearing under her coat. For just a second, Lena closed her eyes to let everything else disappear for a split second as she freed her arms out of the sleeves of her coat. “Thank you. And how much exactly is too much?”

“Umm…” Kara took and hung the coat on the rack by the door. She wasn’t entirely sure how much or how many but when she cleaned up the mess earlier, she remember counting a total of six paper containers that had six pieces of dumplings each which made perfect sense, seeing them all inside Elly's tummy. “Around fifteen?” She lied.

“Fifteen pot-...are you serious?”

“Unbelievable, right?”_ No. It’s twice as many actually but who would believe that? Not even me_.

“How did that happen? Where have all the potstickers gone?” Lena asked the toddler, who blabbered in a muffled voice again. She felt his tummy with her free hand and shot a concerned look at his aunt.

Kara awkwardly smiled and gestured her to sit on the couch, which she did as she prodded Kara with another sharp look, waiting for her to answer.

“Well I...ran downstairs for just a few seconds, and when I came back, the dumplings were just...gone.” She flopped down the couch facing them.

“You ran downstairs?”

“To the...neighbor two floors down?” She lied again. In times like these she’s just grateful that a Danvers skill can come in handy. “I had to return something that Alex borrowed from last week.”

Lena kept quiet and just stared at her longer, making her feel uncomfortable.

“It was a long ladder. So I wasn’t able to bring him with me.” Kara almost stuttered with her made up excuse.

Lena just blinked at her blankly.

“When I got back, there was a crow that got through the open window and…”

“A crow? In National City?”

“Well yeah. A black bird with black beady eyes and beaks as big as their heads kind of crow.” That part was true. But she didn't realize that telling the truth could also sound so stupid.

Still unconvinced, Lena squinted her eyes trying to make sense out of what Kara was trying to say.

“It ripped the whole take out bag and…” Kara continued but decided to just stop mid sentence in disbelief of what she was about to say. Taking a deep breath didn’t help at all to ease the drilling looks that the CatCo owner had been giving her.

“A big beak that could have--” Lena blurted out but to her surprise, a hand suddenly pressed against her lips to stop her from speaking, almost knocking her front teeth out.

“Shhh! You’re gonna scare him!” Kara whispered, frantically shaking her head. “I know! But Alex can’t know, she’ll kill me!”

Lena’s eyes went wide before squeezing them to narrow slits, staring fixedly at the blonde’s baby blue eyes. _Good for you, you terrible babysitter!_

“Please?” With apologetic eyes and a hand still firmly pressed on her best friend’s lips, she pleaded.

The CEO rolled her eyes and sighed, softening her gaze. Slowly, Kara’s warm hand parted from her lips, leaving her somewhat breathless.

“Lucky for you I’m wearing smudge-proof lipstick.” _Lucky for you and your puppy eyes._

Kara blushed and smiled, still feeling Lena’s soft lips and warm breath in her palm. _That was weird._

“He’ll be fine. It’ll pass in a few hours.” Lena assured her. _There goes that sunny smile again._

“Oh, and what about your dinner meeting?” Kara asked, looking a bit concerned.

“Oh yeah, I…” Lena waved a hand, trying to pull out words that were never really there. “...I don’t really wanna go.”

_True._

“Morgan Edge’s brother is gonna be there and I don’t want to cause unnecessary drama with another sexist and judgmental asshole.”

_Not true._

“You know how men could be when they’re intimidated by women.” She raised an eyebrow at Kara, who just giggled while nodding in return. “And I figured, James can handle it all on his own anyway, so...here I am.”

“He’s Jimmy Olsen, of course he can handle it.” Kara answered absentmindedly while staring admiringly to the woman in front of her who she hasn’t talked to in weeks. Her light green eyes looked tired but happy and the tone of her voice low but lively as always. The way she smiled when she talks about things with such confidence and power is just captivating for some reason. And whenever she catches a glimpse of her sniffing on Elly’s hair, she found it quite...lovely. _Is that weird? _Kara wondered.

The Luthor heiress caught Kara staring blankly at her. _This silence is getting pretty awkward._ She thought and smiled back anyway, trying to think of other things to talk about. It’s true, she knew James can handle it but true enough, she doesn’t want to go to that dinner meeting and checking on Elly is the perfect, most valid reason not to go.

_Elly. I’m here because of Elly_. She reminded herself while inspecting Elly’s metal bracelet closely. _Just as I suspected, this needs to be replaced._

“That’s his lucky charm.” Kara noticed her friend's curiosity.

“Didn’t know the Danvers could be superstitious.” She teased her with an amused smirk.

“Well, no. Not really.” Kara chuckled at the thought of the Danvers family being called superstitious by another scientist. “It’s from the orphanage, actually. They said it makes him sleep better and that he would cry non-stop without it.”

“Really? Have you tried removing it?” Pretending not to know, Lena just went on with their conversation.

“Oh no, Alex didn’t want to risk it. But she said we’ll have it removed eventually when he outgrows it."

“Mama.” Elly murmured again, still snuggled comfortably against Lena’s neck.

The adults eyed each other as Kara clapped a hand on her own lips, regretting to have mentioned Alex’s name in a time such as this.

“Do you have everything you need? I mean, I can ask Fred to get it for you while he’s waiting downstairs.” Lena suddenly asked, thinking fast for a change of topic.

“Yes! A-...umm...” Kara felt relieved that she stopped herself in time before saying her sister’s name again. “I mean, we already have everything we need. She made sure of it.” Answering the question while looking straight to Lena’s eyes and making a quick downward glance to the toddler and back to her.

Lena just nodded and returned her attention back to Elly.

“But thank you. Really. You didn’t have to...do this. I got it all covered.” Kara muttered shyly.

“Oh, do you?” Lena's provoking Luthor smirk spreads across her face followed by a raised on-point eyebrow.

“Wha-?” Kara’s jaw dropped, flabbergasted with the fact that she got completely smitten with this woman and how this kind of smirk that she does affects her like a solid blow in the abdomen, solid enough to make anyone weak in their knees. _There’s that Lena Luthor smile again._ She sniggered at the way conversations with her best friend always seem to end up like this and how she missed it. “Umm, hello? I’m the coolest aunt here?”

“Umm...after you let him eat more than a dozen of your favorite dumplings? Did I hear that right? Yeah. And oh, I just disregarded a dinner meeting, you know. What do you say, Elly?” Lena countered.

“Oh no, we’re not really doing this...battle thing again!”

They both laughed at the ridiculous idea of competing for the favorite aunt that James originally started the first time they met Elly. Reminiscing that unforgettable night made their giggles echo inside the walls of Alex’s apartment which faded into bright smiles, flashing under the incandescent lights. They both sighed and gazed at each other with their eyes twinkling, feeling as if they're looking right into a mirror. Or somewhat in sync.

“I missed you.”

“I missed this.”

They ended up saying together, making them blush and bite their lips at the same time. When all of a sudden, a faint snickering sound came from Elly which they were both surprised to hear.

“Did he just…” Kara curiously asked.

“I think so.” Lena smirked.

Elly produced another long soft sound of passing gas that was followed by his own laughter after realizing what he just did. The ladies laughed again and feeling hilariously proud, high-fived each other.

“Well someone’s feeling a lot better now. Don’t you, you little…” Kara tried to think of something cute to call him to make him feel better and to impress her competition. “...dumpling?”

“Ooh, little dumpling suits you.”

Lena tickled the toddler’s tummy making him giggle and pass more gas that somewhat smelled between potstickers and papaya. She smirked with her nose crinkled at Kara.

“Woah! Come on, Dumpling Danvers!" She laughed while waving her hands awkwardly in the air to make the smell go away. "Not in front of the ladies! Where are your manners?” Feeling embarrassed, the blonde reporter leaned in closer and stretched her arms out to take him. “Now, now...we’re already taking too much of this fine lady’s time. Come here, little dumpling.”

Feeling a bit threatened, Lena reacted on impulse. “Excuse me Miss Danvers, but are you trying to get rid of me?” She pulled back and flashed her killer Luthor smile again while waving a hand to shoo Kara away from taking Elly.

“Wha-? No!?" Kara took her hands back quickly and sank down to the couch in defeat. "Of course not!”

“I just missed my meeting..." With puckered lips and narrowed eyes, she reminded her.

“I just...I don’t want to take too much of your time, that’s all! He’s okay now and he’s my responsibility in the first place, not yours. I know how busy you are and you probably need more sleep or something.” She stuttered, feeling a bit guilty of making Lena feel that way.

“...a dinner meeting. On purpose?”

_Dinner_. The word echoed in Kara’s ears, lighting up a bulb above her head and making everything seem so clear. _Oh_. She thought to herself. Lena surely does know her ways around things. She knows exactly what to do, when to make a move and how to do it. _And here I am again, smiling to myself, submitting willingly to my dear friend who only wants to spend some time with me. I mean, Elly._

"Ooh."

Lena nodded happily, feeling proud that her dorky blonde friend somehow finally understood what she wanted to say.

“You eat fried rice and dumplings, right?”

“Who doesn’t love Chinese?”

While Kara prepared their dinner, Lena decided to sit with Elly on his playing mat. The moment she sat down, he started giving her his toys and books, showing them off to her lovely visitor. She observed his movements, amazed by his responses and the way he's trying to communicate with her. It wasn't really much of a surprise when he showed her his picture book to read the bold lettered alphabets and identified the colors as he pointed them to her one by one. For Lena, it was such a joy seeing him again, smiling with the same sunny smile and talking, walking, even running around on his own tiny legs. What surprised her was seeing him suddenly jump a bit in surprise, shortly before hearing Kara's phone ring.

"Oh! That's probably er...watchtower!"

Kara answered the call and talked with the phone in-between her ear and shoulder while setting dinner on the table.

In stolen glances, Lena just watched her walk to and from the kitchen that now smelled of fried rice and roasted chicken.

"He's doing fine, Brainy. We're about to eat dinner and I'm actually looking at him right now while he's reading his picture book..."

She paused to find Elly listening intently and leaning against Lena while she reads a page of Pinnochio to him out loud, sitting comfortably on his playing mat.

"...yeah, baby bird is kinda busy at the moment. You wanna go talk to him?"

Kara savored the unusual view for a moment, letting it distract her from the mouthwatering aroma of their dinner and the conversation she's having with the agent on the other end of the line.

"...I'll send her his pictures, okay? Please keep her safe."

When the call ended, she used her phone to take a picture of Elly with Lena, who noticed and looked up to smile at her. She took another quick shot and one last glance before announcing: "Dinner's ready!"

Lena whispered something in Elly's ear. The toddler then stood up and wobbly started putting his books and toys back to where they belong. Still sitting down, the impressed CEO helped him with his toys. She was surprised to see that Elly even waited for her to stand up before walking with her to the dining table.

"This one's a late talker." She watched him break into a run towards Kara.

"Oh, he's more of a charmer, not much of a talker. He would just smile most of the time and speak only when he's spoken to." Kara picked him up to set him on his highchair.

"But he's a smart one and a fast learner." _Oh, look at him. He smiles just like you._

"Yeah, he is. You saw him pack his toys away? Watchtower thinks he has OCD."

There was a platter of fried rice, some potstickers, roasted chicken, steamed vegetables and dinner plates set for two. For some reason, it made Lena smile as they sat down and started to eat.

"Oh, just let him be. That could be a good thing, right?"

"Exactly! I just hope he doesn't grow up too fast and turn into a heartbreaker." Kara didn't realized she already had three spoonfuls of fried rice inside her mouth. "You seemed to be enjoying his company."

"Oh, he's a breath of fresh air, really. A break from everything that comes with being a grown up." She sighed as she chewed on her food. "I'm glad I came over."

"Quite an adorable stress reliever, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he really is." Lena nodded and smiled as she feasts her eyes from him to her and back to him, all the while secretly saving this scene and the last thirty minutes to her memory. The three of them sitting, having dinner together like a...

She suddenly stopped, not wanting her own thoughts to go there. But then, she thought it was an interesting topic to talk about, wondering what Kara has to say.

"Ever thought of having one of your own someday?"

Kara almost choked on her food but managed not to let it show. Aside from being a reporter and a superhero, being a Kryptonian on this planet didn't really gave her much of a choice so she gave her the most honest answer she could think of. "Haven't really thought about it. How about you, Ms. Luthor?"

"I..." _Well, that was quick._ She stared at her food as she took her time to pull up some answers, not realizing that knowing exactly what to say but not how to say it could be quite a pain.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be a good mother, so in all honesty? It's one of those things that actually scares me."

Being scared is something she would never admit to anyone else but herself. But she also knew Kara isn't anyone else. She's Kara. Her Kara. She swallowed and smiled, feeling somewhat relieved for taking it off her chest without any trace of shame or regret on her face.

Kara wasn't surprised but didn't know how to respond. And precisely enough, what she does know is it was something she fully understands. Despite being from a family known for their genius, power and influence, Lena didn't had the easiest life, a pleasant childhood nor admirable parents. She has mostly been judged by her name or family history and rarely of her own merits. And it's moments like these when Kara wished that being taken care of the Danvers family was something she could share with others. But she believed in Lena and the goodness of her heart. She always have. She paused to look her in the eye and in the most sincere way she could, she told her: "I'm sure you're going to be a great mom."

Lena just smiled back as they both watched Elly take a stem of steamed broccoli from his tray and place it inside his mouth, munching happily as if it's the best tasting food he's ever had.

"Hey! Slow down, dumpling. Chew. And don't forget your drink." His thoughtful aunt Kara placed his Elmo sippy cup on the side of his tray.

"Popsicle!" He pointed at the platter on the table.

"No more potstickers for you, little dumpling. You already had all your unfair share for the day. Sorry." She blinked at her nephew who didn't argue further and kept eating his vegetables instead. She took her phone to take another picture of him. "For watchtower update."

Elly has always served as a short break from everything. Lena always thought she carries a different world, heavy on her shoulders but there's something about Kara that makes everything feel lighter and more simple. There are plenty of times, difficult ones that she chose not to turn to Kara but whenever she does, her best friend never fails to pick up her broken pieces and put them all back together. Just like the old times.

"Have you finished your article?" She suddenly asked. "I forgot to mention earlier that James asked me to remind you." Or did he?_ Of course, he didn't._

_OH NO!_ Kara's thoughts came back to the present. She almost forgot she haven't even started on her article yet. "Umm...still working on it."

"He said it was due on Monday?" Not really.

"What?!?" Kara almost panicked but tried to keep her cool. "Oh, yeah. He mentioned that." _No he didn't! Now, how am I supposed to finish that article in time? I am so screwed!_

_Of course, he didn't._ “Okay. Because I can...you know? Stay and help? Just in case."

"You mean...for the night?" _Wha- for the night?!? Did I actually said "for the night" out loud?_

“...if you don’t mind?” _HAH! Well, well, well, if that's what you want, blondie._ "I'll ask Fred to get us some pizza or ice cream for later, then?"

"Oh, we have ice cream in the fridge."

"Oh, okay. I'll just get some things in the car after this then I will let Fred head home. So, pizza it is, then? Or donuts and maybe...good coffee...?”

_Pizza or donuts and coffee._ Kara's mind started to wander again. Not just any kind of coffee but she said_ good coffee._ The way she said it was just...so Lena. _Why are you making it so hard for me to say no?_

"...to keep you up? Or burgers and fries?" Just like old times.

_Burgers and fries. Oh, the smell of caramelized onions and cheese...grilled and juicy beef patties...and hot crunchy, bigger cuts of fries on the side probably from 3B.._. She can feel her mouth starting to water.

"Hello? Earth to Kara?"

"Wha-...wai-...what?" She swallowed and blinked as she returned back to her loft.

"For your midnight snack?"

"How about...you?"

Lena froze, her eyebrows slowly rising up the top of her forehead as she opens her mouth to say something but then her words seemed to have frozen as well.

A clueless Kara stared at her frozen friend who sat there blushing.

"What?" She adjusted her glasses up her nose and seven seconds later, it hit her. _OH MY GOD! What did I just said???_

"I mean, what do you...feel like having? Big Belly Burger sounds nice, don't you think?"

_______________

"You go finish that article and I'll tuck him to bed."

A couple of hours later, Lena felt as comfortable as the pair of cloud patterned cotton jammies that Kara brought out for her to wear. She was in fact excited for this spontaneous sleepover which she hadn't done in a long time.

"Okay. That's easy enough." Kara paused from doing the dishes for a second to look at her.

The light blue pajamas made the color of her eyes a brighter shade. With her long dark hair down, no make up on and a toddler on her arms, she never thought she'll ever see her side of a Luthor like this. Soft, fragile, simple...and she's having a great time with Elly.

"Should I read him a book or something?"

"Oh, no. Nothing special. Just...hold his hand."

"Really?" Lena sounded a bit surprised.

"And stay with him. He hates waking up alone."

"Oh."

The moment Kara turned her back around to finish cleaning up, Lena didn't waste any time and replaced Elly's power dampening bracelet right away with a new one she brought along. She laid him down while she sat on the edge of the bed and slid his little hand inside a shiny thin ring of metal, similar to the one he was wearing. In an instant, it adjusted itself perfectly to the size of Elly's little wrist while the old one suddenly fell off.

Elly quietly watched as it took her just a whole minute to sync the dampener upgrade with her phone as his vitals appeared on the screen and only looking up for a millisecond to check if Kara was looking. She carried on until Elly slowly, and and as if on cue, falls into a deep sleep on the bed. She stared at him for a moment and watched his little chest rise and fall as he breathes, sweeping his brown hair to the side with her hand as it was getting longer, almost getting into his eyes. A lot has changed in a year but not the way she sees him.

_He's the same little Wrinkle who used to float around my lab. Only that he got a bit bigger and doesn't float around anymore._

If only anyone else knew where to look to see the resemblance, they would say this child indeed belonged to Kara. It was his little nose and the shape of his face that made it so hard to see. But his eyes? His eyes were exactly like Kara's when they are closed. Almost exactly, only if they were the same color as hers. Lena sniffed on his hairline with her eyes closed and planted a soft kiss on his temple.

_Sleep tight, Wrinkle._ She thought to herself. She took a last look on her phone to check on his vitals, stable and all in green, before putting it back down the bedside table.

A large bag of warm Big Belly Burger sat on the dining table. It arrived almost an hour after they've finished eating dinner. The faint smell of beef, onions and cheese filled Kara's lungs as she sat in front of her laptop, already halfway done with the article that she's working on. Using her super speed in lowkey mode right behind Lena's back to clean the dishes was pretty fun. She stretched her arms out and let her knuckles pop when Lena slowly walked in.

"Dead as the night?" Kara was referring to Elly.

"I managed to knock him out fast."

"Oh, that's pretty badass."

Kara smiled. It's the simple things that makes Kara happy inside. As simple as this conversation may be, but it's about the little moments that she and Lena let each other in on this side of their beings. Sides hidden away and unseen by the world but only revealed to a chosen few whom they trust completely.

"Hey, you don't have to stay up. It's getting late, you should get some rest."

"It's still early for bedtime."

"Oh, right. So what does Lena Luthor usually do at this time of night?" Kara softly asked while reaching out for the bag of burgers behind her laptop.

"A lot of different things." Lena had to try not to show her smile as the reporter started munching on some fries. "Aside from plotting my next kill or villainous act, I also...meditate. But I read mostly."

"Really? What do you read, proposals?"

"Yeah, business proposals, project proposals...marriage proposals..."

Kara's eyes went wide. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Haha. Just kidding."

"Haha. So that's a Luthor trying to be funny?"

Lena blushed as she rolled her eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed thinking she wasn't funny enough for her best friend. "Still hungry? He ate all your potstickers, didn't he?" She smiled as she watch her chew on some more fries with such delight that she reached some for herself to munch on.

"Oh my god!" Kara whined before swallowing. "Was it so obvious? He's unbelievable!" She whispered and pulled the chair on her side for Lena to sit on.

"A few years more and you're gonna have someone to wrestle with over a slice of pizza."

"Oh no, that's a nightmare!"

"So savor the moment, Auntie K. While you can still win the war." Lena raised a short fat cut of french fry before popping it in her mouth.

There was a brief moment of truth and silence. And Kara, in her low serious voice, started to speak:

"This afternoon..." She took a wrapped burger out of the bag and handed it to her friend. "...I just lost my first war."

Lena felt a bit weirded out at how serious her friend's eyes has suddenly become. She sat beside her with a folded knee up to her chest and took the burger anyway.

"And I would like to thank you, Lady Luthor...for being with me at this time of defeat." Kara took another burger for herself and with sadness in her eyes, raised it up under the dim light of the dining table. "For the wars to come."

Lena had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing out loud. Her face turned red and she was shaking from laughing soundlessly that her chair almost fell.

Good thing, Kara's reflexes were fast enough to stop the chair from falling and she proudly watched the Luthor heiress as she silently laughed her heart out into the peaceful night. It's one of the most priceless things she could do for her friends, one she was always been good at. No matter how simple or shallow, she didn't mind looking stupid or embarrassing in front of other people just to make her friends laugh.

It took a while before Lena was able to take a deep breath to compose herself and raise her burger up as well. And as serious as she could, she tried to whisper: "For the fallen potstickers."

Kara smirked in the middle of sinking her teeth down her Big Belly Burger and suppressing her laughter only made a funny sound that made Lena laugh harder. They laughed and giggled as quietly as they can to avoid the sleeping toddler from waking up.

As their giggles faded out into deep sighs and shaking heads, Lena moved her chair closer to Kara and leaned her head against her shoulder as she takes a bite from her Big Belly cheeseburger. They sat and ate their burgers quietly in front of the lit up laptop screen, with Kara's cheek against her friend's hair.

It took Kara a couple more hours to finalize her article after Lena decided to get some sleep. She put her laptop on hibernate and went over to the bed to check on her nephew and his guest. Leaning back against the wall, she sighed and smiled and sipped from her still warm half cup of coffee as she feasts her eyes on another sight so rare and wonderful.

Lena's long hair was spread out, bunch of dark strands flowed right above her head against the pillow, with her on-point brows and tired eyes now closed and resting. How her bare ears are free of all the gems and jewels or how her chin and jawline looked oddly softer, less fierce and more friendly when she's asleep. A pair of high cheekbones and pale plump lips taking a time off all the make up and all the kind of emotions that comes with being a Luthor.

She loves seeing this side of her, not a single trace of the size or weight of the world that she's been carrying on her shoulders. Lena alone is already wonderful to look at but what made the view so rare was Elly falling asleep right on top of her, little legs dangling off her sides and head against her chest, like he's pinning her down the bed, not wanting her to go. She held her phone up to take another picture.

_You are going to be an amazing mother, and your future kid will be so proud of you, Luthor. I'm sure of it._


End file.
